tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Working off Jitters
Log Title: Working off Jitters Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil Location: Abandoned Repair Bay - Valvolux Date:'''May 27, 2019 '''TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Dust Devil hides out with the Dominicons as they prepare an expidition to Planet Junk, but the young Autobot isn't used to waiting. Delusion is always up for a spar. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:51:20 on Monday, 27 May 2019.' Dust Devil is figiting....is figiting worse than normal. Getting Everything ready for the trip, he can do nothing but wait and apparently that's not dusty's strong suit. So the young mech bounces back and forth from foot to foot. Every nwo and then sparking a forcefield and watching it intensify and disappear. Then he looks at his lightsaber and turns it over and over and over in his hands. -Patiently- waiting for them to say they were ready to go. Delusion comes down to check on the Dominicon's guest and finds him ready to bounce off the walls. "You seem ill at ease," she says. "Nervous, then?" Dust Devil is startled for a moment and looks at Delusion. "I..." He starts to say something cocky. bold and daring. The mask he usually wears of being ths Autobrat. But then it fades and he signs, "I'm scared....nervous....I...If I screw this up....or if I did the wrong thing by getting you guys involved. Anyone who is hurt will be entirely my fault." Delusion snorts. "That's taking an awful lot of credit," she tells him. "It's our choice if we're going. You don't get to take that away from us." She leans back against the wall, folding her arms. "Have you been hiding away down here the whole time?" Dust Devil frowns, "I don't know who Optimus told about the mission. I don't know who he was sending and if he got anyone to stop me from doing anything. I worried about the outbreak back with the bots, I'm worried about my friends, I'm worried about the Fallen finding out about this. Or if I'll come back and he'll have already destroyed vector sigma or some of my other friends. Yes I've been here since you brought me here"" Delusion rolls her optics. "Honestly. I'm pretty sure Bulwark will keep watch for the Fallen while we're gone." She eyes Dust Devil. "And do you think so little of our skills that you can do nothing but fret?" Dust Devil frowns, "No, it's not that. I saw the fallen RIP Elita One apart. I saw him bounce Optimus off a wall. I don't want to see anyone else hurt." He frowns and starts rocking back and forth slightly while standing there. "Slaggit ta hell....I'm sorry fer complaining. I'm just so worried but I try ta never let anyone know how worried I can get. Always gotta act like its fine or they'll see right through ya. I'll be...I..I'm fine. Just some jitters. Not used ta havin ta worry about showin up any non-bots and all. Ya think KNightmare will let me drive?" And he works on getting the mask back on. Delusion shakes her head. "I think that if you touch any of the controls, she will order you hog tied and thrown in the cargo hold for the trip," she advises. "We went to considerable trouble to steal that shuttle." She smirks. "Got away clean, too." Dust Devil says, "I used ta steal the V'ger all the time. Right now it's stuck in that one starport the cons have but I did get ta learn how ta drive it" Delusion nods. "It will be somewhat more difficult to slip through whatever defenses are around the planet Junk, as we don't have the familiarity with them that we did with Trypticon, but you're still working with some of the best." She eyes Dust Devil. "Perhaps you'd like to work off some of that agitation?" Dust Devil says, "At least V'ger woulda fit in on the planet of junk. And I'm hopin we don't have ta slink." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion hmms. "From what I know of the place, the only thing that will stand out about the shuttle is how clean it is." Dust Devil grins, "Does that mean we can dirty it up and all?" i'm sure there's a few small asteroid showers we can fly through." Delusion mmms. "Mention it to Knightmare. So long as it isn't damaged, dirt hardly matters." She hovers up to sit on the edge of the giant slab in the middle of the room. "I would think that stealth would be preferred, since it avoids unnecessary combat." Dust Devil nods and sighs as he looks at Delusion. "Is...there a racetrack around here or somethin I can do ta get some of the energy out....I keep sendin signals that there's danger and it's makin everythin run hotter." Delusion smirks. "There's the arena, but if you want to remain unseen, perhaps we should stay down here." Dust Devil smiles a little and nods, "If ya don't beat me too hard fer not payin attention that well." He stretches and grins at Delusion. "Ready when you are?" Delusion drops down in front of Dust Devil and puts up a boxing guard, not even reaching for weapons. "Well. Let's test your reflexes, then." >> Delusion strikes Dust Devil with Jab. << Dust Devil acks as he is struck before he realizes that he's being attacked. "Gah, Failed that one. Well....how about this." He does a sweep kick to try and knock delusion over. >> Dust Devil misses Delusion with Kick. << Delusion skips over Dust Devil's kick, light as a feather, and retaliates with a boot to the back of his leg as it goes past, to keep him off balance. >> Delusion misses Dust Devil with Kick. << Dust Devil does a flip to avoid getting kicked and tries to spin around and give a punch to the femme. A smile is on his face as he gets into the fight. >> Dust Devil misses Delusion with Punch. << Delusion blocks with her left and returns the punch with her right. "Light on your feet, at least," she comments. >> Delusion misses Dust Devil with Punch. << Dust Devil dodges the return punch. He does another quick spin and throws some force behind it, trying to get a good hit on the dominicon. He's energy is becoming more relaxed. >> Dust Devil strikes Delusion with Roundhouse. << Delusion blocks this blow as well, but there's enough force behind it to do some real damage. Her optics light from within- a hit! It's game on, now! She drops low, sweeping out a leg to knock Dust Devil off his feet... >> Delusion strikes Dust Devil with Sweep. << >> Dust Devil temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Dust Devil acks as he's struck and hits the ground hard. He lays there, his optics blinking and refocusing for a few moments. "Ow?" Delusion grins. "Ow, indeed," she says as she skips next to him and lifts on her toes for just a moment, before dropping down next to him. That look in her eyes promises pain. >> Delusion strikes Dust Devil with Elbow Smash. << Dust Devil YELPS! as he's struck again and he tries to refocus his gyros so that he can attack Delusion. He is kinda held down so he pushes her off....in his own way. Yes he's cheating slightly as a forcefield rises up from him to try and knock delusion away. >> Dust Devil misses Delusion with Force Push . << Delusion feels the pressure and yields to it, rolling away and up to her feet in a way that defies gravity. She pauses, facing Dust Devil once again with her arms in a guard position, optics glowing and smirk firmly on her face. She bounces on her feet, light as only somebody with anti-grav and years of experience using it can be. "Try a little harder," she purrs. Dust Devil watches her almost fly about. Maybe there's a touch of envy there. And so he suddenly rushes foward and tries to grab whatever part of Delusion he can so he can toss her against the nearest wall. Of course....he has to be fast or he's liable to find out what else she can do to hurt him. >> Dust Devil misses Delusion with Throw. << Delusion slips up through Dust Devil's hands as he reaches for her, her own resting lightly on his shoulders as she flips over him and swings around, one knee coming up right for his back to speed him on his way... >> Delusion misses Dust Devil with Bash. << Dust Devil acks as she tries to knee him in the back but instead he does his own manuever, trying to grip her hands on his shoulder and then jump backwards to try and Bash her against the wall or floor. WHichever might be more convenient. Either way the maneuver takes most of the force out of Delusion's attempted hit. >> Dust Devil misses Delusion with Bash. << Delusion chuckles. If Dust Devil's going to try to hold on, who is she to say no. She wriggles out of the way of the wall and wraps her arms and a leg around the smaller Autobot, seeking to pin him in place. >> Delusion strikes Dust Devil with Clinch. << >> Dust Devil temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Dust Devil is...pinned!? He tries to break himself free, finding his arms neck and all stopped from behing able to move. He wiggles a bit and glares. "I'm gonna tell Knightmare you were huggin me!" Delusion chuckles again. "Well, that's a better response than I got out of Vortex. Less amusing, though." She flexes, releasing some of her grip and using the rest to whip Dust Devil around and away, throwing him hard to the side. >> Delusion critically strikes Dust Devil with Throw! << Dust Devil is apparently not good with the close up hitting type fighting. He gets struck again and groans as it caves part of his armor. He'll be able to fix it but that will be after he's done getting his aft handed to him. He glares at her and tries spinning his internal rotors to create an annoying blast of sound at her. >> Dust Devil misses Delusion with Sonic Blast . << Delusion eludes the worst of the sonic vibration as if she can sense exactly how far away she needs to be in order to avoid being damaged by it. With her sharp audials and enhanced sense of touch, maybe she can. Humming a discordant note back, she dives back in close, swinging around to deliver a kick to Dust Devil's side. >> Delusion misses Dust Devil with Roundhouse. << Dust Devil just barely avoids the roundhouse kick and tries to give her a quick smack when she gets close. It's clear he's not a upclose fighter. Especially when it's proven like this, >> Dust Devil misses Delusion with Punch. << Delusion IS an upclose fighter.. and a medium range fighter, but her whip remains untouched. She catches Dust Devil's hand in her right, and swings across it with her left. That smirk from the beginning has become a grin. At least somebody is having fun. >> Delusion strikes Dust Devil with Cross. << Dust Devil is clearly struggling as he continues to fight. He frowns but stands back up. "I'd yield ta ya but I'm pretty sure you'd think badly of me...." He stares at Delusion a moment, looking for a weakness. He wants to stay away from her and use his long ranged attacks but she just keeps coming after him. So he tries again to come in for a full frontal assault, attempting to use his speed to help him in this. >> Dust Devil misses Delusion with Bash. << Unfortunately for Dust Devil, Delusion is barely touched and has long years of dodging attacks, even fast ones. She slips gracefully to one side, throwing a lazy punch in Dust Devil's path as he goes by. "No dishonor in yielding to a superior," she says mischievously. >> Delusion strikes Dust Devil with Hook. << Dust Devil smiles faintly and then moves to a kneel. "Then I yield. I got what I needed from this. And I came into it knowin that I was not at my best both mentally and with the constraints of the area. Me and tapout won against ya because I could allow him ta take most of yer damage while I swung around the outside and attacked from afar. I never sat still long enough ta learn a discipline. Maybe when things have calmed down I can see if there's any teachers who might work with me. I can...spar like a normal grunt sorta. I wasn't supposed ta be learnin fightin...or at least not yet. Though Alpha trion was....amazing with a sword. It was stunning ta watch him and ta fight alongside him. Maybe I can find someone ta show me some of the fighting arts....not just the hit things til they stop moving attacks." Delusion smirks and sits down. "Fast as you are, you're still not quite in my weight class," she observes. "No shame in that. I'm rather tough for a jet, and pain doesn't slow me down like it does some others." Really, getting hurt just seemed to get her to move faster. "If you really want to learn, there are opportunities all around, but it would take many vorn of practice to be able to feel combat the way someone like Takedown or I can." She chuckles. "Still, it was nice exercise- more than I get, most days." Dust Devil smiles, "If you were an enemy...I'da not given in...at least not if there was someone still around ta protect or a mission to complete. I think I coulda kept goin fer another round or two. I also wasn't usin my forcefield...much. It woulda saved me from some of yer attacks, though I'd have tried ta use it mostly if you were throwin missiles at me or I was unable ta get away." Delusion gives Dust Devil a fierce grin. "The forcefield might have helped, but I have my own surprises I left untouched." She shakes her head. "You're not a real threat to me on your own, not yet. You don't have the brawn to make your hits count the way Tapout or Springer would. For that matter, -I- don't have that kind of brawn. If I can't hit them faster than they hit me, it'll tell on me sooner than them." Dust Devil nods. "I was a...a research assistant and companion more than anythin else. I'm not sure if I had a real purpose or if Alpha Trion was just bored or lonely. I learned ta help him with his research and other than that I was free to ask question and learn whatever I wanted. That's how I spent half my life, I'd be told to stay in the lab and he'd leave fer a bit. Sometimes I'd explore some dark recess below the surface. I'd never been ta the surface before I got out on my own. I...then found out what he was hidin from me. I understand why now. But he wasn't plannin on givin up his life at the time. And the bots needed help. But damn I was so bitter fer so long. I hated the minibots for their...warm welcome. When I went to earth, i didn't care that it wasn't them that hurt me. I just made sure I got them before they got me. it was not a good relationship. Later I was constantly fighting, contantly getting hurt. Constantly picking on the aerialbots too. The junkions are what got through to me. Junkions...and Spike and Trailbreaker. Prime...Prime I guess saw through my behavior. But I'm still seein mechs not trust me fully cause of how I was before. But it's better. I'd say I was I could take it all back, but unfortunately I learned alot through it all. I just hope it's enough ta help us through this next challenge. I want ta thank you fer not turnin me away and fer comin with. I couldn't do this alone. I'd have tried probably if you'd said no. But good chance me and benin woulda died." Delusion listens intently, nodding. "Well. We'll either manage it or we won't. But the possibility won't exist unless we make the effort." She stands, and offers Dust Devil a hand up. "You're young yet. You have time to outlive your mistakes, if one of them doesn't kill you." Dust Devil grins, "At one point I was sure that's what my fate was. My job was ta enjoy life as much as possible cause eventually I wasn't gonna make it. That's how I saw bein a diversionary tactician as. Now...Now I know I have a chance to help others change what the future could be. So...I keep on goin. That's my job now. To try and bring a bit more hope into things being better. I should probably go stretch and bang out the dent so that my fans can work better. Thank you again fer the spar." Delusion nods. "You're welcome. Go patch yourself up. If you run into Widget, tell her I said to patch you up, and to leave you with all the same number of parts as you started." Log session ending at 01:54:13 on Tuesday, 28 May 2019.